At the New Year's Party
by KricketWilliams
Summary: At Morgan's yearly bash, he has a plan. Fluffy thing. As usual, I don't own diddly, just my idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
_AN: This is a really fluffy thing that I wanted to write before more angst hit me....Just a New Year's Drabble sort of thing..One of My favorite holidays- it's my spouse's birthday and we have similar parties!....._

"Oooh, hot stuff, try this one," she said, holding the white chocolate martini up to him. She was smiling up at him with hot eyes and a come hither smile that hit him immediately in the groin. Her next comment didn't help matters. "It's positively orgasmic."

He steadied the drink by clasping his hand over hers and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her thumb, which was adorably in the way, then managed to take a sip. It was fantastic, smooth and creamy, just the right amount of booze. Then again, it could have been straight bourbon and he wouldn't have noticed. He was about a sheet to the wind, which was not quite as bad as his tipsy baby girl.

She was drinking a little more than usual; he hoped it had nothing to do with Lynch. She let Lynch go a couple of weeks ago. This was a good thing, as far as Derek was concerned. He was a geeky bastard; Pen could do so much better. He had to twist her arm to come to his New Year's party this year. For the first time in quite a while, she was single.

He knew she felt really funny going stag to the event. Everyone else was there with their respective dates. "You don't go to a New Year's party the only single person!" He assured her he'd make her happy, she had to go. With the encouragement of everyone else, she agreed.

Originally, he had a date. He didn't want to have no one to kiss at midnight. He invited Melissa Voight-Anderson, a hot little number he was dating on and off. Then, he heard the news about Lynch. It took about a half hour to cancel Melissa, six hours for him to really think, and a few more hours to formulate a plan. He started to smile again. Tonight, finally tonight. Then after tonight, they'd….

He shook his head. He was digressing again. It was hard keeping a straight line of thoughts. Unfortunately, he still had work to do. His parties on New Year's were absolutely legendary; everyone had a blast, and no one looked down at anyone for letting loose. It was almost like Vegas: what happened at Morgan's, stayed at Morgan's.

For instance, Rossi and his date disappeared about a half hour ago. Where to? Who knows! They just reappeared, looking very happy. Derek shook his head. The man really was an Italian Stallion. Derek had a lot of work to do to be anywhere near as smooth!

As for everyone else, Reid was wrapped up with Lila in the corner of the couch. It amazed Derek how intellectual Lila turned out to be. She and Reid had a lot more in common than it first looked like. He overheard them talking about the possibility of transporter rays and Star Trek. Derek quickly left before he got sucked into that vortex.

JJ and Will were dancing in his dining room. He moved the table to the garage for the evening, so there was a spot to dance and be when the ball dropped. They were probably the only two there who were completely sober. JJ was the designated driver this year, which was fine with her. She was expecting child number two.

Hotch was dancing with Prentiss. He was holding her awfully close, from a casual observer's point of view. Derek had his suspicions about the two of them. They held each other's glances a little too long sometimes, and Em seemed to be able to find Hotch where ever he was in a room. He shrugged. It was probably just a healthy dose of chemistry.

People thought he and Garcia had chemistry. They were wrong; what they had was much more like nuclear fusion.

Then someone bumped into his baby girl's arm. He put his hands on her waist to steady her, and the martini splashed on her breastbone.

The drop was thick and just rested there for a minute, before heading slowly towards the fantastic valley of her cleavage. Well, if it made it there, the drop would be lost forever. He hated wasting, so he did the logical thing. He leaned forward and slowly licked the spot away.

Penelope leaned back, holding her chocolate martini, her head spinning and her heart pounding. It was definitely the booze causing some of it, but she would be lying if she discounted the effect of a certain best friend tonight. She knew she should've pushed him away, should've said he crossed the line, since he was really just her friend. But with inhibitions a little down, and the plain old fact she didn't want to push him away, she let Derek kiss her chest. She felt like an absolute wanton woman.

But she was justified. He started it tonight…

She walked in alone, feeling kind of awful, going stag, but that ended quickly.

"Hey, there's my girl!" he said the minute he saw her. He swept her into a big hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Derek never kissed her on the lips. The cheek, the top of her head, even the tip of her nose many, many times, but never on the lips. It was a quick little thing, but even that had a surprising amount of heat.

"Hey yourself, handsome," she said, looking around. "Where's Melissa?" She couldn't stand Derek's new girlfriend. She was absolutely uppity and rude.

"She had somewhere else to be. Since we're the only single people here tonight, I guess that makes you my date." He handed her some sort of fruity drink off the table. "I can't think of anyone better to ring the New Year in with than you, baby girl."

Then he was off, handing drinks to just about everyone else. He was a very good host, but a very lousy explainer. What happened with him and Melissa? They seemed to be hitting it off, but then again, he seemed to hit it off with every plastic Barbie he had.

Being Morgan's date sounded kind of odd. Then she thought it really wasn't anything new. When the team went out, it was always Morgan and herself that closed the place down together. He just liked to flirt and tease; he was a hell of a lot of fun. Too much fun sometimes; it made her want stuff she couldn't have. Well, she wasn't going down that path tonight.

But then he kept throwing her off with these little things….

First time, she was chatting with Hotch about something she absolutely couldn't remember for the life of her now, when Derek came over. "Here, pretty girl, refill," he said, taking the rest of her drink, downing it, then handing her the second one. "Need to be attentive to my goddess."

"Morgan, we're fine," Hotch said, smiling. "We got her over here; she's ours."

"Oh, no, boss man," he said, just before he shot a hot look at Penelope. "She's mine. Only mine."

Pen looked up at him and nearly fell over with the amount of lust she saw in his eyes. He looked like he could devour her! Her heart started beating, and to her mortification, a low throb started between her legs. She tried to mask it with her ingrained sense of humor. Winking saucily, she said, "Agent Morgan, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

He leaned really close to her, his hot breath close to her ear. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he placed a kiss right below her earlobe that sent a shiver up her whole body.

Then he did it again. She was being held by Derek, swaying on the dance floor. It felt so good, his arms wrapped around her. She had a hard time thinking, and it had nothing to do with alcohol. "Thanks for talking me into coming, cupcake," she said, leaning her head against his chest. They were swaying to a slow song. "I'm having a good night."

"I'll show you a good night, hot stuff," he murmured against the top of her head. He put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "Then I'll make you breakfast."

She laughed. He was such a tease. Then she looked into his eyes: he wasn't joking. "Oh, another drink!" she said, making a quick break for it.

She was nervous as hell. She wasn't stupid: Her best friend was trying to seduce her, take her up on all that flirting, all those promises she made to him over the years. Was she ready for that? She always knew he loved to tease with her, but now... he wanted her. There was absolutely no doubt about that. She had another drink, wanting to calm her racing nerves. It didn't work.

Last time, she was standing there by two of his friends from college. Derek wandered over and asked her to dance again. He held her in his arms, smiling down at her. "Did I tell you how exquisite you look tonight, momma?"

She smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I hope so." He grinned at her. "There's so many places I'd like to go on that luscious, lovely body of yours."

She laughed. "You sure know how to charm the pants off a girl."

"I'm not going to be happy until I see yours around your ankles."

The whole damn night was foreplay, like a lot of the past five years had been. Now, with his mouth only an inch from her cleavage, she knew she was done running. She wanted it, too. It was finally time to pay up, but she didn't care. It was time to grow up and be a woman: his woman.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Good song," she said, smiling at him. The spot on her chest tingled where his mouth touched.

"Better sentiment," he said. He was looking at her with absolute adoration. "And very true."

Her heart was beating like she ran a marathon. "I love you, too."

"Come on. It's almost midnight," he drew her towards the middle of the dance floor. He smiled at her. "I have to tell you something: when I found out you were free of Lynch, I planned on seducing you all night. Did it work?"

If a heart could sigh happily, Penelope's did. She knew it! He was looking expectantly for an answer.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Silly boy."

He shot her that Morgan grin and glanced at his watch. He dragged her to the dining room dance floor, right in the middle. The countdown started, with lots of people shouting around them. "Ten! Nine! Eight!.."

"Did you know I waited five damn years to do this?" he said, pulling her body hard against his. She could feel his heat, the hardness of his body, and her head started to spin again. "I'm starting this year off right."

And on the count of one, he kissed her and she kissed him back. They couldn't tell what was louder: the cheering in the room or the cheering from their hearts.

_AN: Want a graphic kiss and what happens next? Or am I good? Intended to be a one shot sort of thing, originally._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks, everyone. Always makes me a touch nervous; I usually don't write fluffy stuff. Going with two more chapters, I think....

It was instantaneous; once his lips touched hers, her heart pounded and her body started to tingle. Liquid warmth pooled where ever she was touching him, her belly, her fingers, the tips of her breasts. His lips played with hers, gentle, soft, making her want more; then deep and hard, his tongue plundering like a pirate after treasure. It was absolutely heady and decadent; she would never get enough of this.

Somewhere, she was still cognizant enough to know she was standing there, kissing her sexier than sin best friend, and he loved her. Everything about him was sinful: from the feel of his hard chest that she just couldn't get close enough to, to his warm arms wrapped around her, to the smell of his aftershave. He was far more intoxicating than any alcohol that she drank.

She was shivering, surges of awareness coursing through her veins to every nerve ending. He was kissing her gently again, teasing her like he did that whole night. She had one hand on his head, the other on his neck, hanging on for dear life and pressing closer, demanding more.

He knew exactly what she needed; it seemed to be exactly what he needed, too. His hands were on her bottom, holding her up, pressing his hardness right where she needed it at the apex of her thighs. It was thrilling and amazing, the rush of heat that occurred between them, just by that touch.

Her whole body ached with need for him, and it was getting hard to stand. She was pressing her hips forward, her breasts into his chest, trying to stop that ache. It was absolutely fierce, like she was on fire, but in a very good way. It was so much better than any naughty dream she ever had. Never in her life did she want someone more than she wanted Morgan at that moment.

And right or wrong, she was going to have him.

_Oh, hell, yes; this is so worth it_, he thought to himself, almost smiling as she moaned against his mouth yet again. He didn't know how long he stood there, his body pressed to hers, her little ass in his hands. It could've been a lifetime, it could've been only minutes. All he knew is the moment his lips hit hers, he found peace.

He knew it was going to be extraordinary, wanted this to happen with every fiber of his being. Thought about it happening for years. Even dreamt about it more times than he wanted to admit to. No one else ever turned him on like she did. He really thought it might never happen, though he really, really hoped it would.

Because he figured it out a long time ago: this was more than friendship.

It was simple, now. She was finally free; he loved her- enough games. Derek wasn't going to let her chicken out either. He figured she needed to lose her inhibitions tonight; he was going to flirt like he never flirted before. After all, if it aroused her one-tenth as much as it did him, it would work.

It paid off in spades.

So now, here he was, kissing the most lushly built woman he ever kissed in his life. Every soft contour of her melded perfectly against him. She was so sweet, so addictively delicious, he was hers with the first brush of their lips tonight. He couldn't touch her enough, feel her enough, taste her enough. He couldn't stop either. He felt taps from people leaving the damn party, he still kissed Garcia. He heard people clearing their throats, he still kissed Garcia. He heard people talking to him: it didn't matter. He still stood there, kissing the one woman who was everything to him.

There were still people milling around them, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, they could let themselves out. Hell, they could take the electronics with them, just as long as they didn't interrupt him and Penelope.

Nothing, no one, no how, was stopping him tonight.

"Derek. Derek! Morgan!" Someone was shaking his shoulder, hard. "We have a serious problem."

He slowly lifted his head, just barely breaking contact with her mouth. Lord, that woman's mouth was something else! He rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath. He didn't move his hands or any other part of his body. He couldn't, it would be torture, and Morgan was not a masochist.

Then he turned to look at Mark, one of his friends from college. He looked very upset; Mark was a reasonable person, so it must've been bad. "What's up?"

"Some drunk ass must've decided to help you do dishes. They plugged the sink with a towel, poured in the bubbles, and left the water running. I shut off the water, but you gotta clean it up; me and Sarah are leaving," he smiled at Derek. "Sorry, man!"

He shook his head and teased. "Real sorry, I'm sure!" The other man flushed a bit. Mark and his wife were like Velcro, stuck to each other. "Hey, I'm teasing. Head out; don't do anything I wouldn't."

"I threw towels down, Morgan. You just need to gather those, and throw a few more down," Sarah said. Then they left, leaving a few other people still milling around.

He sighed. Damn. Sometimes it sucked being the host.

Pen reached up to kiss his cheek. "Poor baby; I'll help." His hot look stopped her; she actually sucked in a breath like she was burnt. She thought with the issue, he would forget. She obviously thought wrong!

"Honey- if you are in there, I won't be cleaning." He gave her a quick kiss, then touched her nose. "End of the hall, left side, is my room. I'll be there soon."

Penelope smiled, he made her feel like the most desirable woman on the planet. She made the walk down to his room. Once she was in there, she stripped completely, searched for a comb (It was hard to find one; Derek didn't need it!) for her messy hair, borrowed some mouthwash, and crawled into his big bed.

About an hour later, Derek was done with the wet towels. A couple more friends helped, which made the disaster not quite so bad to work with. Now, all the guests were gone, and he was ready to pick up where he left off with his baby girl. He pulled off his wet shirt on the way and threw it on the floor.

When he opened the door to his room, he smiled wistfully. There, in the middle of his bed was a naked goddess. She was laying on her side, hugging his pillow, the comforter around her waist, softly snoring. He chuckled softly, thinking he'd have to wait just a little bit more. Compared to five years, a few hours didn't seem that damn bad!

He hit the bathroom, removed the rest of his clothes, then crawled in behind her, taking her into his arms before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: A little bit of passion….Warning: strong sexual content_

Penelope was having the most wonderful dream. Derek was completely and wonderfully attentive to her, wanting to make love with her. He was kissing her, drawing her into a web of seduction she never felt before in her life. He wanted her, he made absolutely no bones about that. As much as she wanted him. In fact, she was certain he wanted her even more.

She could still feel the rasp of his whiskers against her neck, the press of his erection against her naked bottom. His fingers were circling a nipple, every once in a while flicking the hard little tip. It was when his lips captured her earlobe, she finally woke completely up.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured. His arm was her pillow, she was snuggled up close to him, her back to his chest. He was currently kissing that lucky ear of hers, and his free hand was still teasing her breast, tantalizing her with every movement.

She smiled to herself. This was so, so much better than any dream. Sunlight was streaming in the windows, warming her, but she didn't need it. There was much more heat radiating off of him. She purred and sighed. "Good morning, my love."

"You're hard to wake up," he said, moving down a little to kiss the side of her neck.

All the teasing he did last night was fresh in her mind. "That's funny." She turned to look at him a little, and arched an eyebrow. "Usually I'm easily aroused."

He chuckled, then leaned to kiss her cheek before moving back to her neck. "Relax; I have a very pleasant way for you to wake up."

His hand that was cupping her breast and teasing the peak started to make slow circles downward. She leaned back a little more, turning her head to reach for his mouth. He kissed her then, deep and hard, and all the magic from last night returned in a heartbeat. It was absolutely electric and completely drugging, what his mouth could do. She didn't think there was anything as wonderful as kissing Derek. Then his hand slid lower.

The first touch of his long fingers in the wet softness of her body was sinfully erotic. She arched and twisted, moaning against his mouth. She wanted this, wanted him, for such a long time. It was almost too intense; she pulled away a little, but his arm held her down so he could continue the sensuous torture. He stroked and circled the erect little peak, and her hips started to move in a familiar rhythm and her legs started to shake.

She pulled her mouth away from his fantastic kiss and cried his name. At that moment, he pressed on the little nub, sliding two fingers into her warmth, and she exploded. Not just contracting, but convulsing, screaming out in pleasure.

It took awhile for her to come back to earth. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing rapid, her nerve endings open from firing. She couldn't help but smile; it felt so, so good.

She felt a little sheepish too, from being that wanton. In the sunlight, she was on full display. It was a different from being tipsy and in a darkened room. She knew he loved her, but this was so new for her, for them. She hoped he still liked what he saw. She slowly opened her eyes.

The look on his face took her breath away. He was leaning over her, and his face was absolutely suffused with barely constrained lust. "That was nice," he said, smiling wickedly at her, "but now it's time for the main event."

Within a heartbeat, he was kissing her again, all the passion and desire he had in him pouring out. She felt herself falling under his spell, that liquid warmth and coiling tension overtaking any lethargy she had left. She pulled him closer, needing to feel his reassuring weight, helping her stay grounded.

Lord, the man could kiss! She was usually able to think and react so quickly, but when he kissed her, she was jelly. It was a deliberate, determined attack on her senses she had no wish to fight. She moved invitingly under him, trying to get closer to the ultimate satisfaction.

He broke the kiss, only to trace a line with his mouth down to feast on her aching breasts. She arched against him, the pleasure was so intense. But soon that drove to a deeper need that screamed to be satisfied. She tugged up at him, trying to encourage him to take her. But he stayed, kissing, paying homage to her breasts.

Penelope was near her breaking point. She was writhing under him, trying so hard to encourage him to finish this. She waited much, much too long for this. She was tugging at him rather frantically, "Please…"

That little word, spoken with such longing did it for him. He opened a condom from the drawer by the edge of the bed. He rolled it on, then thrust inside her wetness, as far as she could let him in. He groaned; it was in perfect harmony with her sharply inhaled breath.

He smiled down at her, but she didn't see. Her eyes were closed, her mouth pursed in absolute bliss. Nothing could make this any better; it was heaven on earth. The feeling of fullness and warmth was exquisite.

Then he brought his hands under her bottom, raising her enough so he slid just that much deeper. Her eyes flew open in surprise. "Oh! Oh, my…."she moaned in delighted happiness. He was smiling rather cockily at her; it was okay, he was justified at the moment! She wrapped her legs around him and sighed, kissing the side of his jaw.

"This by itself was worth the five year wait," he teased, giving her a gentle kiss.

Her eyes flared heat. Gentle was not what she wanted at this moment. No more teasing; she kissed him with a fierce hunger and urgency. Something in him must have snapped. He started to move faster, harder, holding her up, gripping her hips with his hands so tightly she knew he was going to leave bruises. She was right with him, her fingernails scoring his back, arching to meet each thrust.

He was reaching for that awesome destination, and he was taking her along for the ride. She answered in a wordless mewl, clawing at him, reaching for it, too. She cried out, climaxing over the edge, trembling with the intesity. She felt him pulsing too, reaching his own peak. And in that moment, the world as she knew it ceased to exist, and only she and her Sweetness remained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

__

AN: Sweet little ending… thanks for reading my happy little drabble!

Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo; you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more; It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away- Beyonce, "Halo"

For awhile after, Derek was so weak he could barely lift his head. It was that intense, being with his baby girl. Nothing like anything he ever experienced before. Complete bliss, total ecstasy, shameless abandon. And the difference was the beautiful woman smiling next to him.

He knew it had everything in the world to do with how much he loved her. Not anyone else he'd ever been with did he ever love, not one. But Penelope? He loved her with all his heart, and he knew she returned that sentiment fully. But he thought he had the edge on this one; no one could love with the force that he felt right now.

She changed his world, completely, for the better. Always had, always will.

She was looking down at him, a quizzical expression on her face. Originally, she was laying on his arm again, but she perched herself on an elbow. "What are you thinking, hot stuff?"

He smiled. "I'm thinking that I love you."

She gave him a peck. "That's a nice thing to think. I'm thinking I concur."

"We should've done this a long time ago," he said, teasing. She tried to hide it, but her eyes dimmed just a little bit. A lock of hair fell over her cheek; he brought his hand up to brush it behind her ear. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I just wish I would've followed my heart." Her smile was bittersweet. "I just never thought anyone like you would be with someone like me."

"Honey, that's-"

"No, really, Derek," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "It's okay, I'm fine, really. I just mean as far as leagues go, you're major and I'm minor."

He paused a minute, and her heart was in her throat. She didn't really want to discuss any of this with him, but it just came out, sitting there. She felt kind of raw, that worry of being inadequate sat in the forefront of her heart.

Then he said his next words.

"That's funny; I always figured the opposite," he murmured. He rolled her under him then, and smiled down at her. "See, I consider myself beyond fortunate. A beautiful, intelligent, caring, funny, sexy woman who is a true _goddess,_ deems me worthy enough to be in her presence, much less loves me like I love her." His eyes were warm, tender, and radiating the truth of that statement.

Her eyes teared up. "You're very worthy, Sir Derek."

"Thank you; I'm a lucky man." He smiled softly, then he winked kissing her quickly. "Now, I promised you breakfast. Think of what you want; I'll make that right after I'm done making love to you again."

She laughed just before he kissed her again. She highly doubted they'd make it out of bed for breakfast. Maybe lunch. Maybe. But it didn't matter; her heart was so full, she could handle an empty stomach!


End file.
